The present invention relates to managing the interactions between devices and systems, and in particular, to context based event handling and execution with prioritization and interrupt management.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not necessarily all prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the growth of computer networks, more and more devices and systems are capable of working together by sharing information to perform their respective functions and enhance the computing experience. For example, a variety of different types of devices and systems may generate outputs that may be used by other devices or systems or receive inputs from other devices or systems that may be used to enhance functionality. With the growing prevalence of computer networks, devices and systems from complex software application, web servers, and other forms of intelligent computing systems to simple devices such as temperature sensors, lamps, or a variety of other simple actuators can all potentially receive or transmit data across a shared communication framework.
However, the convergence of complex intelligent computer systems with simple electronic devices onto a common communication framework gives rise to a variety of challenging problems. For example, managing interactions between systems and devices with a wide range of functionalities can be extraordinarily complex. In particular, managing the flow of information between such a wide range of system and device types would require the ability to integrate a correspondingly wide range of events occurring on each type of system or device. For example, complex computing systems may communicate events with a wealth of information that may be used to manage communications and activities between systems. However, different computing systems may include drastically different information in events. Additionally, simple devices may communicate events in a relatively primitive manner with very little information, but the information contained in such events may be critical to the performance of the fully integrated system. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system that can integrate the flow of events between a wide variety of systems and devices.
In addition to overcoming the problems associated with event handling, integrating different systems and devices may require an intelligent approach to how the information in each event is used to optimize the execution of resources available across the distributed environment. For example, it may be desirable for different components to communicate with each other rather than just sequentially processing the results of preceding components. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system that can intelligently integrate the functionality of a wide variety of computing systems and electronic devices.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques of managing the interactions between devices and systems. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing context based event handling and execution with prioritization and interrupt management.